Scarlet
by Catherine3
Summary: Sasuke era um homem que vendeu a alma ao demónio.  Hinata era o demónio a quem vendeu a alma.


**Eu escrevi esta One para o desafio de Juris do SasuHina_Forum no Nyah! Fanfiction, em que me foi atribuido o tema Darkfic :b**

**E como decidi colocar as minhas fics aqui tambem, resolvi postar xD**

**Espero que gostem :D**

**Ps. **o exerto de musica inicial pertence á Rev. 22:20 dos Puscifer

* * *

><p><em>"Pray – shall I go blind?<em>

_Pray – cos nobody ever survives_

_Praying to stay in your arms_

_Just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and demons alike_

_She'll eat you alive"_

* * *

><p>Ao ouvir o som de saltos a bater no chão de madeira, Sasuke ergueu os olhos do livro que tinha sobre os joelhos. Àquela hora todos os empregados já estavam deitados e era exatamente por isso que ele a escolhia para relaxar um pouco na biblioteca. Franziu a testa, confuso, e encarou a porta de madeira, ainda fechada, com um olhar gelado.<p>

Todavia, a mulher que cruzou a porta não era nenhuma empregada sua como esperava, nem tão pouco uma desconhecida. Era um rosto estranhamente familiar, alguém que se ele escolhesse, nunca mais veria na vida.

- Acabou o tempo, Uchiha Sasuke – vestida de branco e de rosto aparentemente angelical, aquela pequena mulher de aparência jovem conseguia deixa-lo a ele, um dos homens mais influentes do mundo, completamente aterrorizado. E quando a viu dar um passo em frente, agiu num ato desesperado e tentou pegar a arma escondida na gaveta de secretária, largando o livro no chão durante o processo.

Ela pareceu bastante aborrecida e com um simples manejar de mãos, atirou-o contra a estante, derrubando boa parte da sua vasta coleção de livros e, provavelmente, partindo-lhe uma costela.

Mesmo assim, a dor não o impedia de se debater inutilmente para escapar e ao notar que não se conseguia mover, ficou apavorado.

- Chega de brincadeiras, Sasuke, só vim buscar o que é meu.

Ele arregalou os olhos – tínhamos um acordo Hinata! – gritou, tentando mais uma vez mover-se enquanto ela avançava na sua direção como um predador.

Hinata sorriu de canto, humedecendo os lábios vermelhos e parou na sua frente, encarando-o com um misto de divertimento e impaciência. Soltou uma gargalhada seca e tocou o seu rosto, fazendo-lhe um corte diagonal na bochecha com a unha. O moreno observou-a com desespero levar aos lábios uma gota do seu sangue e sorrir, encarando-o com o único olho perolado visível antes de dizer:

- Dei-te o que querias, Sasuke – fez uma pausa humedecendo os lábios – dinheiro, sucesso – sorriu – e a vingança contra o teu irmão – aproximou o rosto do dele, rindo quando sentiu os seus batimentos acelerarem – não sou um demónio paciente Sasuke, tiveste o que querias. A tua alma é minha e hoje levo-a comigo.

- Dou-te tudo o que quiseres! – gritou, debatendo-se – eu dou qualquer coisa, só quero mais tempo!

A morena soltou uma gargalhada, apertando-lhe o pescoço com força. Sasuke arfou, desesperado por respirar e então, soltou um grito agonizante, no momento em que Hinata perfurou o seu abdômen com a mão livre. Ele viu-a rir da sua agonia, retirando a mão lentamente com um sorriso nos lábios e então, leva-la á boca, lambendo o sangue dos dedos, antes de beijá-lo.

Sasuke quis chorar. Sentiu o gosto metálico do seu próprio sangue misturado com o sabor incrivelmente adocicado de Hinata e fechou os olhos, rendendo-se por fim ao beijo forçado da morena.

Aos poucos a sua consciência foi pesando e por fim, Hinata soltou-o, afastando-se dele com um sorriso torto enquanto Sasuke caía sobre o chão de madeira, esvaindo-se em sangue.

- Se sobreviveres ao ferimento, talvez te dê mais tempo – pausou, ajoelhando-se á sua frente e sorrindo – reza para que te encontrem, embora eu ache que Deus não ajude homens sem alma que condenaram o próprio irmão ao fogo do Inferno.

Ele fechou os olhos. A sua boca ficou seca e os passos dos saltos altos de Hinata pareciam ecoar ao longe. A imagem da morena com o vestido branco salpicado de vermelho escarlate cruzou o seu pensamento. O beijo de sabor metálico assombrou-o. Os gritos de Itachi sendo torturado pelos seus crimes no Inferno preencheram a sua mente e, sufocando, o Uchiha deixou-se cair na inconsciência.

* * *

><p>- Sr. Uchiha, aguente-se, estamos quase a chegar ao hospital – disse um homem ruivo quando Sasuke tentou abrir os olhos. O som da sirene provocava-lhe dor de cabeça, mas ele ignorou-a.<p>

Estava vivo.

Curiosamente isso fê-lo lembrar dos seus dezesseis anos, quando conhecera aquela bela desconhecida junto a um lago e, nas semanas seguintes, encontrar-se com ela passara a ser prioritário.

Hinata conhecia todos os seus sonhos, todos os seus segredos, todos os seus desejos e ele, cego de ambição e jovem tolo com era, confiou plenamente nela. Aos poucos, Hinata tornara-se a sua pequena obsessão e ele daria tudo por ela, e foi o tudo que ela pediu pouco tempo depois.

Vendera a sua alma por Hinata.

Ela era um demónio viciante e se pudesse voltar a trás, na certa cometeria os mesmos erros, por mais aterrorizante que ela fosse.

Àquela tentação, ninguém resistiria e ninguém estaria a salvo.

Tolos humanos ou seres divinais, ninguém sobreviria.

E se ele estava a salvo naquele momento ...

Não o estaria por muito tempo.


End file.
